The Perfect Night
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: This is just a quick one shot of Humphrey and Kate after Humphrey gets into a log sledging accident.


The night was long Humphrey was up half of it with his beautiful wife Kate asleep next to him dreaming a dream about a happy life murmuring the same word over and over "Love, pups and peace"

Humphrey almost whispering said "If only that was true" as he tries not to wake her up just before he joins her in her dreams.

It was morning and the Wind Crackled as it passed through the trees, Sending warm air into the undergrowth and into the bushes.

It seemed like days had transpired when Humphrey finally woke. He blinked tiredness from his eyes and stretched his sore limbs; being careful not to hurt his ribs anymore than they already are from the log sledging accident he had a few weeks ago breaking his 3 rids as he hit a tree they were almost healed by now he started yawning putting it aside. He looked around and found himself in the den he shared with Kate. There was no one to be seen around him except Kate. It was a few hours after midnight, the sun nowhere to be seen in the sky, the green leaves gently flowing in the slight breeze. With this a slight cool draft came over Kate as she slept so she shuddered with the cold creeping up her back, Humphrey noticed this and padded over to her lying next to her protecting her from the cold. Kate woke up when she felt his warmth once again, she soon started to stretch and yawn thinking it was morning so she got up and started padding towards the entrance of the cave, before going out of the cave she saw that it was still dark outside and wondered what was wrong with humphrey due to him being up at this time so she turned to look at him as she did she was met with a kiss, taken back by this she froze but soon started to kiss him back they were soon sharing a passionate kiss this when on for about 5 seconds until they broke it off. When Humphrey says "Morning my beautiful alpha what you doing up so early?"

Kate quickly said "I was cold" she said this and felt the cold once again but noticed almost suddenly that it wasn't that she was cold this time when she notice which part of her body the sensation originated from.

She started to blush Humphrey noticing this he asked her "what's wrong?"

She tried to think of something but couldn't so she just confessed "I think I want to have sex but you're still injured and I don't want to hurt you" as her head dipped while she looked at the floor with a worried expression on her face.

Humphrey's tale started to wag as he said with a smile on his face "I suppose you'll have to be gentle then".

Kate's head soon lifted, the expression on her face soon changing from worried to happy, her tale started to wag vigorously as the thoughts of how she was going to do it went through her head.

Kate then said "It's too early but I promise that I'm all yours tonight".

Humphrey disappointed with this his tale stopped wagging and he said "aw I thought I'd finally get to have some fun".

Kate remembering something says "well it's the midnight howl tonight so we can go and we'll see what'll happen won't we" as she gave him a wink.

"Do you think you can wait till then?"

Humphrey nodding his head in agreement as his tale started to once again wag in what he was thinking about.

Humphrey padded down the small slope to the trees and into the forest with Kate slowly following him. The shade cooled his warm fur, the serenity calming his mind. Aside from the occasional bird calls and bugs flying around, the forest was fairly quiet as him and Kate walked in silence. Despite his desire for fun and constant activity, Humphrey also enjoyed to simply walk in peace and quiet, taking in the wonder of the world around him. He closed his eyes, parting his jaws to scent the air.

The world was how it should have always been; calm, peaceful, and a great place to live in harmony as he forgot about all the pain he has already gone through.

Kate and Humphrey spent the day doing what was expected by them as leaders of the pack. It was soon close to the midnight howl and with this Kate and Humphrey started to get ready Kate going to her parents den to meet lily so they could meet Humphrey and Garth at the scene.

Humphrey was at the bottom of the slop, Lilly and Garth walked by, and Humphrey ran in front of them and asked lily "Where's Kate?" in a particularly violent tone as he growled.

"She's waiting at the top" she said without being fazed by his tone or growl.

He apologized to Lilly, who luckily was perfectly fine with it.

"That's okay, Humphrey," she said cheerfully. "It made tonight a lot more interesting!"

"Hey," he laughed. "Maybe I should growl at you more often!"

"Yeah," Garth growled, stepping up beside his mate. "Don't do that." They walked away, leaving Humphrey alone. The sun began to set and the moon rose high into the sky. The wolves took up positions around the mountain, sitting by their mates and friends as they did so. Humphrey finally found Kate in a secluded spot where no-one could see them.

For many, this would be a time to hang out with friends or sing with their mates. For others, this would be a time for wolves to find their mates. When two wolves' howls matched perfectly, they knew that they were fit to be mates. If not, they knew that they would either not be mates or that they wouldn't spend a whole lot of their relationships howling together.

Kate was down by the river washing herself as Humphrey sat on the ledge waiting for her. The moon was nearly aligned with the peak of the mountain, signalling that the Moonlight Howl was about to begin. Humphrey heard something next to him and turned to see Kate walking up to him. The moonlight glistened off of her newly groomed, tawny fur. Kate smiled at Humphrey's star-struck expression, laughing. She greeted him with and affectionate lick.

"Why, hello, hansom," she said.

"Hey, beautiful," he replied. From his side, he added one last finishing touch to Kate by sticking a small rose in her fur.

Kate and Humphrey had planned out what song they should make moons ago, keeping it to themselves exclusively. The two began to howl, their voices intermixing and joining into one, amazing voice. The two sang the lovely duet, alternating lyrics in between.

**I'm just a step away; I'm just a breath away, losing my faith today,**

**_I'm falling off the edge today!_**

**I've got to make a stand, but I am just a wolf,**

**_I am not a super-wolf!_**

**Someone save me from the hate!**

**It's just another war, just another family torn,**

**_Falling from my faith today!_**

**Just a step from the edge, it's just another day in the world we live!**

**I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE ME NOW!**

**I need a hero,**

**_To save me now!_**

**I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE MY LIFE!**

**A hero to save me,**

**_Just in time!_**

**I've got to fight today, to live another day, speaking my mind to day,**

**_My voice will be heard today!_**

**I've got to make a stand, but I am just a wolf,**

**_I am not a super-wolf!_**

**It's just another war, just another family torn,**

**_My voice will be heard today!_**

**It's just another kill; the countdown begins to destroy ourselves!**

**I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE ME NOW!**

**I need a hero!**

**_To save me now!_**

**I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE MY LIFE!**

**I need a hero!**

**_Just in time!_**

**I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE MY LIFE!**

**I need a hero!**

**_Just in time!_**

**Save me just in time! Save me just in time!**

**Then, the two began to sing together.**

**_Who's going to fight for what's right, who's going to help us survive?_**

**_We're in the fight of our lives, and we're not ready to die!_**

**_Who's going to fight for the weak, which's going to make us believe?_**

**I've got a hero; ****_I've got a hero,_**

**LIVING IN ME!**

**I'm going to fight for what's right; today I'm speaking my mind!**

**And if it kills me tonight, ****_I will be ready to die!_**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life,**

**_A hero's going to save me just in time!_**

**I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE ME NOW!**

**I need a hero!**

**_To save me now!_**

**I NEED A HERO, TO SAVE MY LIFE!**

**A hero to save me!**

**_Just in time!_**

As they finished their song, the wolves began to cheer for the two. They hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped to listen to them, and the two flattened their ears in embarrassment. Humphrey grinned and looked at his mate, nuzzling her.

"You're amazing, Mrs. Alpha," she smiled and winked at him.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Omega," the two laughed and for the first time in days, Humphrey could finally enjoy himself.

With his mate by his side, his friends surrounding him, and the United Pack thriving, Humphrey felt infinite, completely invulnerable to everything.

The cool, crisp air chilled their fur, and after several hours of joyful howling, the wolves retreated to their individual dens.

Humphrey and Kate walked inside theirs, cuddling together and sharing their warmth with one another. Humphrey licked Kate and nuzzled her, causing her to giggle and return his affectionate gestures.

Kate laid on her back, inside of Humphreys den, exposing herself to him. Humphrey walked up to her, and slowly ran his tongue over her pussy. Kate let out a surprised moan.

"Turn around" Kate said.

Humphrey turned around so that he was standing over her, but still pleasuring her. Kate nuzzled his sheath until his dick came out.

"Want to play a game?" Kate asked.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Who ever last the longest wins" Kate said.

Kate took Humphreys dick into her mouth, and licked and sucked as fast as she could. Humphrey let out a small moan. He bent over forgetting about his pain as he was in utter bliss and licked her pussy as fast as he could. He heard the muffled sounds of her moans. Then he got an idea. Humphrey stuck his nose part way down her pussy, and continued to lick. She immediately let go of Humphrey, and laid her head back. Her whole body tensed up, and she dug her claws into the ground. Finally, the pleasure caught up with her, and she began to moan. Her moaning didn't get any louder for one reason. It couldn't, It was impossible. Humphrey took this as a good sign and continued. Kate tried to warn him, but couldn't get any words out past the moaning. Her body did a quick, violent jerk, and she released on him. Humphrey pulled back, and sneezed from the amount that got in his nose. He licked his face clean, then any remainder off of Kate's thighs, and stomache.

"Sorry, I couldn't warn you" Kate said.

"I win" Humphrey said with a grin.

"Thank you. That was amazing" Kate said.

"Glad you liked it" Humphrey said.

"I haven't finished yet" Kate said.

She took Humphreys dick back into her mouth, and continued licking. Humphrey was licking Kate's pussy again, but at a much slower pace. It didn't take Kate that long to get Humphrey to cum. Kate was good at it. Humphrey licked the juices from Kate's pussy, and laid down next to her and licked her affectionately, But Kate had other plans. She got up, and bowed down, giving Humphrey a perfect view of her pussy.

"Come on but be careful" Kate begged.

"Okay, don't have to ask me twice".

Humphrey got up, and mounted her. He instantly found the opening and pushed in feeling abit of pain but it instantly went away because he was happy. Kate cried out in pain, and tears streamed down her face.

"Are you okay?" Humphrey asked concerned.

"Yeah, just give me a second" Kate said.

After a while, Kate told him to continue. He slowly pushed in, but found that Kate was ready. He sped up, and she began to moan louder. Humphrey's rough fur, brushed with Kate's soft fur as he thrusted in and out. It didn't take long, since it was their first time, for Kate to hit her climax. As Kate's pussy tightened on Humphrey's dick, he hit his climax too. Humphrey fell on top of Kate from exhausted.

"That was great" Kate said.

"Yeah" Humphrey agreed.

"That was incredible" Humphrey said.

"Yeah I'm so glad we did this" Kate said.

"But it looks like I won our little game" he said with a look of admiration on his face.

"Looks like I'll have to try harder next time" she said with a smile on her face.

When they untied, they licked each other lovingly until they fell asleep.


End file.
